She's the One
by Peasent
Summary: One-shot Elsanna but nothing serious Modern Au short story about Elsa overcoming her problems with the help and love of Anna. Song based.


This was inspired by Robbie William's song "She's the one" and its music video.

Originally meant to be a multi-chap fic but there was a lack of substance and solid plot.

This is my first shot at basing a story around a song, hope it goes well

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen nor the song "She's the one"**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Elsa could not help but grin as she and Anna glided on the ice side by side.

_I was her, she was me_

Anna's teal eyes were bright and her heart was fluttering with pride. Elsa was doing it, it had all paid off. She was doing so well that their dance across the ice was in perfect sync. Elsa carried an elegant poise as she held on to Anna.

_We were one, we were free_

Elsa gazed lovingly at her sister, the one who had worked so hard for this moment. Every movement across the ice was possible because of Anna. Every leap and twirl was all possible because of a sister's love and determination.

_And if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Lost in her thought, Elsa lost her balance mid air and her legs swung too far forward. As her body fell towards the ice, threatening to ruin the moment Anna quickly placed both arms on Elsa supporting her weight giving her time to correct her feet.

_If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Elsa gave a soft smile to Anna in thanks as her feet contacted with the ice safely, the dance still continuing. The two stared into each other's eyes, burning with love that they had for the other even as sisters.

_We were young, we were 'wrong'_

It was amazing what love could do, how it can conquer the greatest of obstacles. Elsa had always though that with her condition, it would never have been possible. And to have these feelings for her baby sister only confused her even more. It was to the point that Elsa had confined herself to isolation. But it was short lived, Anna was persistent and with her love broke through the barriers. Her love broke through to Elsa and then she finally understood. Elsa overcame because of Anna's unwavering love.

_We were fine all along_

Elsa admired Anna, for her stubbornness and ability to love unconditionally.

_If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Because of Anna's determination, the two sisters were now dancing gracefully across the ice. Each taking turns to leap and spin, catching the other as they did so.

_When you get to where you want to go_

They were lost in each other's eyes yet able to navigate their way on the ice confidently. Eyes that never left hold of the other. Elsa could remember the time she could barely will herself to look Anna squarely in the eyes, afraid of it all. But with it all out in the open, they both have come to terms with their love between them. The knowledge repaired and strengthened their relationship.

_And you know the things you want to know_

All of it brought a joy to Elsa, the joy that she never knew. The happiness that radiated freely from both of them, sourced from their bond. It never failed to bring a smile to Elsa's face.

_You're smiling_

There was nothing to say between each other, their eyes were doing more than enough. Their thoughts were unspoken yet understood. A result of all the times in each others arms, words of confessions and truth shared that nothing more needed be said.

_When you said what you want to say_

Anna found it a fascinating that they knew each other so well. Their needs, desires and personality common knowledge between the two but never conveyed through words. With that knowledge came the habitual teases and games that neither could deny.

_And you know the way that you want to play_

Elsa tested her grip before lifting Anna into the air, Anna's dress shimmering beautifully in the light.

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Elsa found it only fitting that she would be lifting Anna up. After all she had deserved it. They both knew the challenges ahead of them, and Elsa chose the easy way out. Anna however succeeded in pulling Elsa straight into the obstacles, and guided her through them.

_Though the sea will be strong, I know we'll carry on_

Elsa smile widened as she watched Anna executed her mid air routine perfectly. Each movement of hers was planned and precise, not a single bit out of place. It was a shocking contrast to her normal clumsy self. This was clear evidence of overcoming one's obstacles.

_Cos if there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Gently, Elsa lowered Anna onto the ice. She bit her lip as she realized it was her turn for the next part. With one look Anna could see the nervousness in Elsa and proceeded to give a gentle squeeze with her arms. Her face held a warm smile of encouragement. Elsa nodded in appreciation, drawing in a deep breath.

_If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Elsa relaxed her body as she dipped low, both hands holding onto Anna's. Her legs were out to her right as she revolved around Anna, faster and faster. Elsa let out a soft squeal of delight as she swung around flawlessly.

_When you get to where you want to go_

Eventually Anna pulled on Elsa's hands, drawing the blonde back up and onto her feet. Anna was brimming with awe and pride.

_And you know the things you want to know_

Elsa's lips grew into a smile before quickly breaking into a grin as she realized what she had just accomplished.

_You're smiling_

Their foreheads met as Anna released her breath she had been holding in. She shot Elsa a look that could be translated into words as 'I'm proud of you'. Elsa returned with an expression of gratitude. The two sisters were still upholding their silent conversation.

_When you said what you want to say_

Anna returned a mischievous look of 'you owe me' tilting her head up in an arrogant manner. Elsa could only roll her eyes as to say 'yeah right'.

_And you know the way you want to say it_

With a shocked expression, Anna decided to give Elsa a surprise by chucking her up into the air early.

_You'll be so high you'll be flying_

Elsa sensed that something of this sort was bound to happen and was quick to adapt. She proceeded to follow the routine by executing a quick split before landing back onto the ice. The two this time skated a distance from each other, taking turns performing small dances and the other mimicking.

_I was her, she was me_

The game of copy cat ended as the pair returned into their embrace. The embrace now resembled a hug, but on ice.

_We were one, we were free_

The hug reminded Elsa of all the times when she had broken down, Anna made her way to the distressed sister and held her in her freckled arms. Allowing the elder to have her moment but in the knowledge that she was not alone.

_If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Anna had hated how Elsa beat herself up for her faults. Faults that were out of Elsa's control, faults that Elsa saw as nothing more but a curse.

_If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Anna however had seen them as nothing more than a trial of life. Something that was possible to overcome.

_If there's somebody calling me on, she's the one_

Anna showed her how a year of isolation was not the key to rid herself of her problems. Instead through her crazy but effective methods fueled by love, Elsa was on track to recovery.

_Yeah she's the one_

Elsa remembered how excited Anna was when the doctor approved Anna's idea of ice skating as a form of physiotherapy for Elsa. However Elsa had been mortified by the idea, how could she return to the rink in her condition?

_If there's somebody calling me on_

The days turned to weeks and into months as the pair worked on the rink. Anna was inexperienced and as a result it was a learning experience for the both of them. Multiple times Elsa had even tried to excuse herself from these sessions, but it was foolish to think she could evade her sister.

_She's the one_

Through that time, the two spurred on their feelings for one another. The sessions became a journey, seeking out and ascertaining their love. A journey that brought the two closer than ever thought possible, it strengthened Elsa.

_She's the one_

Looking back Elsa felt foolish for isolating herself from the world, especially from Anna. Although they did meet each other at odd times, there was an undeniable barrier that Anna had felt and it had confused her, hurt her. Elsa thought that it was for the best but she did not realize that Anna saw it differently. Anna had thought she was to blame.

_If there's somebody calling me on_

But it was all in the past now. All their wrongs have been righted and the two have only their future with each other to look forward to. Elsa was brought out of her trance as the pair came to a halt, the dance concluded. The dance that had Elsa feel…beautiful…appreciated with Anna and it was all because of love.

_She's the one_

"I love you" the pair said in unison, sealed off with a loving kiss on the icy rink.


End file.
